Love
by Darks Light
Summary: LIME ish, YAOI n songfic featuring MystelMistel. After being abandoned by Brooklyn, Kai resorts to casual sex to lose the pain feeling as though he could never truly love again. please give it ago and R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!… nor do I own this song (changed one word from girls to boys though makes more sense for the story)… only the story idea is mine…  
**  
WARNING:** swearing, YAOI and starts slightly LIME-ish if you don't like it (or don't know what Lime is) then don't read, you have been warned (I have plenty of non lime stories if you want to read them )

**Love  
By Darks Light**

…Kai's POV…

…_**How did it start?  
**__**Well, I don't know.  
**__**I just feel the craving.  
**__**I see the flesh and it smells fresh.  
**__**And it's just there for the taking…**_

His breathings sharp, his nice, slightly tanned skin is moist with sweat as I allow my tongue to run along his neck and he shivers slightly in response to the touch. His body is pressed up against mine as I thrust myself deeper into him, his blonde hair clinging to his face. His face… its calm, yet slightly pained, and yet still beautiful. Not like some of the others I have had who can't stand what I'm doing to them… he's different somehow… but does it matter? Eyes are closed, tears seeping out slowly from within, a hint of the pain I'm causing him, but do I even care? I don't know him; can I even remember his name? What was it… he told me…hm… Mystel; that was it. Mystel, my unlucky victim for tonight; you can blame Brooklyn if you must.

…_**These boys they make me feel so god damn  
**__**exhilarated.  
**__**I feel them up, I can't give it up.  
**__**The pain that I'm just erasing…**_

Brooklyn… I cringe at the thought and nip at Mystel's neck, he yelps softly but that was to be expected. I run a finger over one of the bite marks I have caused him while I catch my breath… this is the only way I find I can rid my mind of him… Brooklyn… that's why I never choose those with red hair. This is the only way for me to forget what he did to me… the only way to forget… is to do the same to this boy like I did to others, make love to him then leave, if making love if what this can really be called; I don't love them. Naïve they all are, so trusting and believing in what I say just to get them to sleep with me… but do I love him… Mystel who so willingly stripped for me? No, I didn't love the boy before him either.

…_**I tell my lies and I despise.  
**__**Every second I'm with you.  
**__**So I run away and you still stay.  
**__**So what the fuck is with you…**_

I slide myself out of him and fall onto the bed fully satisfied; for tonight. My eyes widen slightly in surprise as I feel his smaller body press against mine as he snuggles against my chest. I raise an eyebrow in slight agitation; usually they leave straight away or go into the next room somewhere where they can be alone; away from me. I look at him and for some reason I'm amused to see him smiling in his sleep and its almost sad that he'll have to wake up alone, but I can't love him the way one should… not now anyway…

…

I shift him off of me, careful not to wake him before getting up and searching around my room for my clothes from last night. I find them and glance out the window, suns nearly rising. I change quickly and quietly leave my apartment and head out onto the street in search of one of the earlier café's so I can get something to eat… when I come back, he'll be gone because it's just the way it always is.

…_**Your feelings I can't help but rape them.  
**__**I'm sorry I don't feel the same.  
**__**My heart inside is constantly hating.  
**__**I'm sorry I just throw you away…**_

I close the door to my apartment behind me surprised to see the blonde boy still here lying on the floor watching TV. I stand staring at him and he turns and smiles warmly at me, I cant bring myself to understand why he's still here after what I took from him last night. Not caring to actually ask him I walk back into my bedroom, so he's still here… it'll save me from trying to find someone new to use… he's the best I've had so far… the only one who can nearly get me to forget everything.

…

It's latter in the night and I watch him willingly remove his clothes before presenting himself before me on my bed and I move to take him again… does he realise why I do this? It's not my love for him… I'm sorry but it just can't be. I sigh closing my eyes but all I see is Brooklyn's mocking face; I don't understand why he haunts my mind.

…_**I don't know why I'm so fucking cold?  
**__**I dont know why it hurts me.  
**__**All I wanna do is get with you.  
**__**And make the pain go away…**_

I play with one of Mystel's golden earrings briefly wondering why he has them as I gaze over the room before looking down at him as he lies on top of me; his body is so welcomingly warm against my own that it surprises me. Mystel… usually I don't take the time to remember the names… though usually the owners don't stick around afterwards…

I almost feel sorry for what I'll have to do to him in the morning but it cant be… a small voice in the back of my mind raises the question of why not? but it is lost amongst others. Maybe I should just wake him and send him home now… but then what? I feel him shift slightly and his body rubs smoothly against mine as Brooklyn's gloating face comes to mind… is he taunting me because my body still yearns for this boy… or is it because I've kept him and his name?

…_**Why do I have a conscience?  
**__**All it does is fuck with me.  
**__**Why do I have this torment?  
**__**All I want to do is fuck it away…**_

I feel him shift again and look down into his bright blue eyes as he yawns slightly before smiling sadly up at me.  
"Didn't I satisfy you this time?"  
I'm slightly taken back by this, this boy is not like any of the others… I consider just saying no and sending him home right now but I decide against it. My body still wants him, I know that and I know he knows that too… tonight will be the last though… I can't keep him.

…_**I tell my lies and I despise.  
**__**Every second I'm with you.  
**__**So I run away and you still stay.  
**_**_So what the fuck is with you…_**

It's morning and still he stay's with me by choice and I, I cant find the words to tell him to leave at the moment not after his comment the last time I tried… _if I didn't satisfy enough I'll try better next time_…I cant grasp why he's so eager to please me, to stay with me. So for now we lay across the couch in the lounge room, I'm deep in my own thoughts while he's content to watch TV.

…_**Your feelings I can't help but rape them.  
**__**I'm sorry I don't feel the same.  
**__**My heart inside is constantly hating.  
**__**I'm sorry I just throw you away…**_

I shift him off of me and stand up.  
"Mystel, you should leave… it's not good for you to stay here," I try to explain to him but the words make little sense to me.  
"… but I love you."  
I stare at him, slightly amazed he could tell me that after the past two nights; but like I've said he isn't like the others.  
"You're with the wrong guy if loves what you want… I can't love you when my hearts so heavy with hate," I try to tell him, or am I really just trying to convince myself that…  
"Who is it… that you hate so much?"

… _**I'm sorry I just throw you away…**_

It takes me awhile to realise what he was asking, "it doesn't matter," is my only answer though as I walk off to my bedroom slamming the door behind me. I don't think it's so much my hate for Brooklyn that makes me push everyone away, more so my fear of becoming attached again, fear for everything that happened with Brooklyn repeating again. I think that's why he's mocking me, for he moved on so long ago… and I haven't because the hate I feel for what he did to me keeps me from embracing someone who will love me.

… _**I'm sorry I just throw you away…**_

Well what do you think? thought i'd try something different with a different pairing... is it worth continueing?


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** lime-ish yaoi

…Kai's POV…

I open my eyes and glance out the window without even bothering to tilt my head; its night again… I must have fallen asleep. I shift so I can sit up and look around my room as I run a hand through my hair… how long have I been out for? Sighting my bedside table clock I realise I've been out for a good four or five hours… good enough time as any to find someone else to satisfy my needs. I stand up and stretch slightly before walking around and picking up my shirt I had discarded on the floor from the previous nights activities.

I look back at my bed envisioning, Mystel, the young blonde boy lying there amongst the sheets waiting for me. I smile sadly wondering if I'm ready to give myself to someone… to let someone love me again, I would have liked that someone to be Mystel but what's done is done. I open the door to my bedroom and walk out into the lounge room, a soft gasp escaping my lips as my eyes rest upon the blonde boy sitting on the couch staring contently at me. I sigh, feeling an odd wave of relief wash over me as he stands and walks over to me.

He stops a few paces away from me but I grab his arm and draw him into an embrace, nuzzling my face into his soft hair. A part of me is glad he has stayed, apart of me knows he is special and probably impossible to replace… a part of me, I think, actually loves him. I smile and shake my head slightly… no… all of me loves him… heart, mind, body, and soul.

……………

I allow you to lean against me, your head resting gently against my chest as we stand in silence, looking out the window at the moon, which illuminates the night sky. I wrap my arms protectively around you, before allowing my thoughts to drift. I'm free, free of Brooklyn's haunting memory and free to love again. I smile and look down at you, it's all thanks to you I'm allowed to experience what it truly means to love someone and to be loved by that someone in return.

You yawn and I lead you back to my bed and you bound softly onto it before lying down. I sit beside you, no yet close to being tired. You roll over, arms now wrapped loosely around my waist, your head resting on my thigh as I allow one of my hands to run through your hair, then along your neck, before resting on your back and proceeding to trace meaningless patterns on your nicely coloured skin.  
"Do you want to… tonight?" you ask so innocently, one of your hands slipping below the waistline of my pants. The soft feel of your hands trailing smoothly over my skin is inviting but I shake my head, I want to let you know that sex is not all I've kept you for, even though my mind is taking to the idea.

"We don't have to…" I tell you, watching as you shift to sit in my lap, your rear rubbing suggestingly against my crotch, I wrap an arm around your waist, drawing you closer to me, the urge to sleep with you rising as you rub your body against mine. I thought I had more control than this but I can feel my arousal intensifying and I'm sure you'll soon feel it too with the way you've pressed yourself up against me. I guess having sex nights on end hasn't helped.  
"What if I want you to?"

I look down at you, planting soft kisses along your neck as you look up at me.  
"If it's what you want…" I whisper, nipping at your neck, feeling your body squirm against mine in response. I smile letting you fall back onto the bed as I proceed to strip you of the rest of your clothes and throw them off the bed before adding mine to the pile as well.

My eyes roam over your body, I'm glad you willingly allowed me to see you like this… even before I realised I loved you… I take my eyes off of your body allowing them to rest upon your face… your beautiful… I lean forward and kiss your forehead as your arms wrap around my waist drawing us closer, closing the space between our bodies until there is none.

Your head falls to one side, your face plastered with signs of pleasure as I leave a trail of kisses along your neck… one hand trailing down over your chest and lower torso and… you moan in delight at the touch, one of your legs running smoothly against the skin of my inner thigh…

……………

I slowly lower you onto the bed panting heavily in the process. Kneeling above you I bend my head and kiss away the stray tears that stain your cheeks only adding to the look of innocence that you surprisingly still hold. I run a hand gently under your chin tilting your face towards me, pleased to see you smiling up at me, your eyes showing great gratitude and love… though I'm the one who should be grateful…

I move and lie down on my back, allowing you to move to lie on top of me, your head resting on folded arms upon my chest. I wrap an arm around your waist, using my other one to draw the sheets up over our bodies and I sigh, content with everything that took place this evening. I'm thankful to have found someone so willing to be with me, to lie with me… to love me and accept my love in return.

.  
..The End!..  
hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
